


Truths We're Not Meant to Hide

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crying, Dom Kari, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, M/M, Past Abuse, Sub Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: It's Ben's first time getting pulled from a game as a Star.





	Truths We're Not Meant to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly LA Kings-negative for no reason other than the trade is a handy vessel for a fic idea.  
> Abuse is non-explicit.  
> There is also background Jamie/Tyler, Hemsky/Elie, and Janmark/Klingberg.

Kari knows all too well how much it sucks to be pulled during a game. He bumps Ben gently as they pass each other on the ice, the same kind of soft acknowledgement he and Antti used to offer each other. Ben just nods at him in return, disappearing down the tunnel among the hush of the home crowd. Shoving his concern about his new partner aside, Kari stretches as best he can before the refs force the game on. 

 

They don’t win, but the guys rally enough to bring them within one. It’s early in the season, yet, the sting of the loss not as bright overall as it would be later on; the guys are still quiet in the locker room, muttering apologies about shaky passes and bad turnovers until Jamie silences them with a soft but firm, “Enough.” 

 

Jamie runs his hands through damp hair, pushing it out of his face to look around the room. Some of the guys don’t meet his gaze, Kari notices, while others offer apologetic winces or nods of acknowledgement. Ben’s one of those that don’t look up, keeping his focus on his gear. 

 

“We’ll go over game tape at practice. Go home. Rest,” Jamie says at last. Maybe not the call Kari would make - he’s still frustrated, but this is why Jamie’s captain - and the guys give a chorus of assent before they start trickling out of the room. 

 

Tyler’s the first guy to go down, sinking to his knees in front of Jamie, head hung low. Kari watches as Jamie spreads his legs to make room for Tyler beneath them, sinking his fingers into Tyler’s short hair to pull him in close. Remi’s crawling into Ales’ lap and Matty and Klinger are clinging to each other in their stalls. 

 

“Ben,” Kari calls quietly, hating that they’re on opposite sides of the room. Ben hears him anyway, flushing a deep red when Kari lets his knees fall apart pointedly. It’s customary, in Dallas, for the pulled goalie to kneel for the other, so Kari can’t quite fathom why Ben looks as spooked as he does by the request; it would’ve been brought up during his contract negotiations. Kari watches intently as the other goalie fumbles with his gear, and gives up halfway through zipping his bag shut. He’s trembling by the time he kneels between Kari’s legs, and Kari reaches out to stay his hand as he reaches for the waistband of Kari’s shorts. 

 

“You’re frightened.” It’s not a question. Kari can see it in Ben’s face, in the way he holds himself, in the way he’s still shaking. “This isn’t punishment. You can say no. You should.” 

 

Kari lets Ben’s hand go and brushes a careful touch along his shoulder before pulling back. Ben doesn’t get up, instead slumping down so Kari’s leg is holding him up more than he himself is. His hair is damp from the shower, soft beneath Kari’s fingers as he brushes through it. 

 

“If it isn’t punishment, what is it?” Ben asks finally and what the fuck. 

 

“A thank you. An acknowledgement. A bonding.” Things you should know, Kari thinks. “It wasn’t like that, in Tampa?” 

 

“We didn’t -” Ben stops to swallow, shaking his head like he can’t find the words. “We didn’t do this in Tampa. It wasn’t like that in LA.” 

 

“Jonathan-” Kari bites his voice back before he gets loud, but Ben’s still shaking his head. 

 

“Not Quick. He wasn’t - we got on okay. We knew I wasn’t staying, so he never -” 

 

“They hurt you.” Doesn’t matter who. The mere thought pisses Kari off. Ben had barely been with LA for a handful of weeks and yet he’s trembling in fright at Kari’s feet.

 

Ben closes his eyes and presses his face into Kari’s leg, nodding without speaking. He’s half clinging now, and more than a few of the guys left in the room have noticed. Kari waves a hand at Rous, who looks like he’s ready to speak. Everyone turns to Jamie - Jamie who still has Tyler between his legs - and their captain gives a single sharp shake of his head, letting them all know to leave the goalies be. Not for the first time, Kari feels a wave of fondness for Jamie, warmth at his trust, and he turns his attention back to the teammate kneeling in front of him. 

 

“You can get up, Ben. We don’t have to do this, not ever if you’re not okay with it.” Ben clings harder in response, much to Kari’s surprise. 

 

“I don’t - I want -” 

 

“You want to be good for me?” This time it is a question, Kari not wanting to make any suggestions or any more assumptions. 

 

“P-please,” Ben whispers, and the tight rage in Kari’s chest spikes. “I can be, I swear.” 

 

“Shh. I know you are. You can show me, I would like to see.” 

 

Kari lets Ben drag his shorts down and helps him settle in close, keeping a hand on his head. Gingerly, Ben nudges Kari’s soft cock with lips, whimpering once, quietly, when the warm heft of it fills his mouth. He sucks gently, obviously practiced and Kari pets him encouragingly. It takes a longer than normal for Kari to get hard, but Ben doesn’t seem to mind. He just keeps Kari’s cock in his mouth, only starting to bob his head when Kari’s finally hard enough to not just slip from between his lips. 

 

“That’s it. That’s good, Ben,” Kari murmurs. Ben whimpers again at the praise and pushes himself to take Kari deeper, keeping at it until tears are pooling in blue eyes. He shivers and takes it when Kari fists his hand as best he can in Ben’s short hair, guiding him at the pace Kari needs if he’s going to come. “There you go. Fuck, Ben.” 

 

With a low sound, Ben’s eyes drift shut. He shudders when Kari presses in deep, gasps as he pulls out and a wrinkle forms between his eyebrows that makes Kari frown. 

 

“Open your eyes. Look at me.” Ben relaxes again when he looks up. He’s pretty, Kari thinks, tears trickling down his cheeks and mouth stretched wide. Kari pulls back to come across Ben’s tongue, muttering a stream of praise that he’s not sure even makes sense, but it makes Ben hum anyway as he swallows. 

 

“Thank you.” Kari dips down to steal a kiss, getting a dirty little thrill from the taste of his own come on Ben’s mouth. “Would you like to come for me?” 

 

“Please?” Ben whispers, desperately polite. “Please, may I?” 

 

“Yes. Go ahead. But keep your eyes on me.” 

 

Kari watches Ben fumble his sweats down, long fingers wrapping around his cock and setting a breakneck pace as he strokes himself. Any other time, he’d demand slower, preferring to prolong it and really make his subs work for it but - 

 

But Ben’s need is too dire, his brow furrowing into something bordering on pained as he struggles to keep his eyes open and on Kari’s face. Kari observes him calmly, only letting the barest smile quirk his lips. Ben’s expression twists as he comes, his mouth dropping open to let out a soft whine. 

 

Reaching out to touch Ben’s face, Kari thumbs a tear from his cheek. “Good boy. That was perfect.” 

 

Ben leans into the touch and Kari allows it, watching as his eyes drift shut at last. His cheek is stubbled beneath Kari’s palm, but the curve of his cheek is impossibly soft and faintly tacky with tears. Offering another gentle pat, Kari grabs a towel from the bench and reaches down for Ben’s hand, wiping the come away. The sweats have escaped the mess, so Kari nudges Ben into leaning back enough that he can clean his belly. He tucks the soiled towel into his bag between sweaty clothes, unwilling to make the staff deal with it before turning back to the man at his feet. 

 

Having a few inches on Kari makes pulling Ben to his feet interesting, but Jamie’s suddenly there to help brace Ben up until he finds his footing. Together, they tug his sweats back into place, and Jamie steps back carefully when Ben moves away from him and further into Kari’s space.

 

“Jamie’s a good captain. He won’t hurt you,” Kari reassures him quietly, wrapping his arms around Ben nonetheless. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Ben mumbles. 

 

“Hey. It’s okay. I won’t do that again without asking, alright?” Jamie steps just into Ben’s line of sight to smile at him shyly and Kari can practically feel Ben melt. “You got him, Karps?” 

 

“Yeah, Jamie.” 

 

“Take it easy, guys. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

Tyler trails Jamie out, followed shortly by Matty and Klinger. Hemmers had coaxed Remi to the showers a while ago, leaving only Kari and Ben in the locker room. 

 

“You may come back to mine, if you like. I’ll cook, and we can talk.” 

 

Ben stiffens a little but doesn’t pull away. “You don’t - I don’t want-” 

 

“I’m not going to fuck you. Not unless we both want it. But we need to talk about LA. And I’d like to feed you, if that’s alright.” 

 

“Okay,” Ben breathes, but he still doesn’t disengage from Kari’s hold. It’s fine; they don’t have another game for a few days, and practice tomorrow will likely be optional. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at my [tumblr!](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com)


End file.
